Merry Christmas To All, And To All A Good Night
by icedragon92
Summary: It's Christmas time and like all stereotypical males Sasuke and Naruto have left getting presents for each other untill the last minute. Short fluffy story for Christmas sasunaru fluff


"_..." speaking _

_'...' thinking_

_Somewhere in Konoha on the top of a hill was a black haired man lying on the grass watching the sky, with a blond haired man sprawled on top of him. And this is where our story begins._

_December 23rd_

"Ne Sasuke can we get a dog"? The blond man shifted so that he was lying face to face on top of Sasuke who looked at him quizzically.

"A dog? Why a dog? Cats are much better" Sasuke stated turning his gaze to the sky and away from his boyfriends eyes.

"Nuh-uh, dogs are loyaler than cats and they can sense your emotions and their cute and cuddly" the blond pouted cutely and cuddled Sasuke to get his point across.

"Dogs may be loyal Naruto but cats can also sense your emotions and they too are cute and cuddly, and they're clean animals" Sasuke risked looking into Naruto's eyes to see that they aren't as dangerous as he expected. He just can't seem to cope with Naruto's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine no pets for us then" a slight pout made itself known on Naruto's lips before he stood and held out his hand for Sasuke. "Let's go home"

_December 24th_

Sasuke woke before Naruto and, as usual, took the chance to get dressed first, he had a plan for Christmas and he needed to carry it out today. The only problem was the timing.

Naruto woke while Sasuke was in the shower a secretive smile spreading across his face as he made his plans for Sasuke's present for Christmas tomorrow, the only problem was that he needed to get out of the house without Sasuke asking to many questions.

Sasuke had made breakfast and had just started eating when Naruto came down, now was his chance.

"Naruto I was thinking of going down to the gym for a bit of training, I might be awhile is that all right"?

Naruto looked up from his plate, pancake dangling from his lips before disappearing completely, this was his chance.

"Sure I was thinking of going to see Sakura and Lee today anyway" He mentally smiled as his boyfriend cringed from the thought of those two.

Both of them left the house at the same time and turned in different directions to get to their 'designated' places.

'Thank goodness Naruto doesn't realise the gym is closed in the Christmas holiday's'

'Thank goodness Sasuke wasn't listening when I told him Sakura and Lee were gone for the holiday's'

_December 25th a.k.a CHRISTMAS !!!!!_

Both men woke up together that morning Sasuke was awake because he always woke up at this time, and Naruto was awake because he was too excited to sleep anymore.

"Merry Christmas" They said in unison before sharing a morning kiss and getting up. They sat and ate breakfast together completely content with each others presence and both putting their presents t the other to the back of their minds.

Sitting on the sofa at 10.00 in the morning Naruto in charge of the control was flipping through every channel until he found Animal Planet where there was a neglect story of a small puppy on the screen. This triggered something in Sasuke.

"Shit!" Sasuke jumped from the sofa and turned to Naruto who seemed equally as shocked as Sasuke "I forgot about your present!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he stood as well "I forgot about yours as well" His face was quickly draining of colour.

Without another word both of them ran through the door and headed for their garage opening the door Naruto ran to one corner of the cluttered space while Sasuke fled to the opposite corner.

The two looked at each other slightly confused with why their partner was in the opposite corner before they picked up their presents and headed to the middle of the room.

Naruto was holding an animal carrier case in one hand while Sasuke was holding an enlarged replica of the carrier case with both hands.

Setting the carriers on the floor both bent down and opened the door's. A black cat poked it's head out of Naruto's while a golden retriever had a look at where it was from Sasuke's side.

Naruto grinned up at Sasuke, "You got me a dog?" Sasuke shrugged slightly before nodding.

"And you got me a cat" he stated a smile warmly nesting itself on his face, Sasuke opened up his arms which Naruto walked into happily enclosing his arms around his beloved.

The four members of the family had made their way back to the house Naruto and Sasuke sitting back on the sofa watching a comedy on the TV.

Sasuke glanced over to see Naruto grinning at the TV and occasionally laughing, while his dog sitting faithfully beside him had his mouth open with his tongue hanging out staring intently at the TV.

Naruto heard a stifled laugh beside him and turned to see Sasuke covering his mouth. Sasuke didn't usually laugh at comedies, and nothing funny had even happened. "What?" he needed to know what Sasuke found so funny.

"You and that dog look exactly the same when your watching TV" Sasuke grinned as Naruto's mouth fell open.

"No we don't, don't say I look like a dog" Naruto put his pouting face into action to make sure Sasuke was sorry.

A couple of minutes later Naruto glanced over to Sasuke to see him sitting straightly watching the TV while occasionally looking about the room not all to bothered, then he saw Sasuke's cat sitting on the arm of the sofa sitting purfectly still and glancing about the room waiting for something to change.

Naruto burst out laughing which caught Sasuke's attention causing him to raise an eyebrow as a question. "You, you and your cat are precisely the same when your sitting down" he managed to get out before drowning in another fit of laughs.

Sasuke glanced over to his cat before smiling at Naruto "I guess we're pretty good at picking out each others personalities then Hmm?" never the less Sasuke leaned fully into the sofa allowing himself to relax a bit.

"Yeah I guess we do" Naruto sobered up and curled into Sasuke who's arm wrapped around Naruto as they both relaxed and watched the TV.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's head 'Naruto may be as energetic as a dog but he can be as sweet as a cat sometimes'

Naruto looked at Sasuke's arm around his waist 'Sasuke may be as quiet as a cat but he can be as protective as a dog sometimes'

"Merry Christmas Naruto"

"Merry Christmas Sasuke"

_This is the end of our Christmas tale. So Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night ;)_

_Merry Christmas... I hope you enjoyed it (to people reading my other story sorry for taking SO long) _

_Reviews are not necessary except that they bring me great joy and would be a wonderful Christmas present (even if it's not Christmas any more hint hint)_

P.S. I figure they're both male so they would go last minute shopping (that's my excuse)


End file.
